


Episode Tag: Toxic

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was in that locked drawer? Why was it the only one that was locked? MCABBY Um...Spoilers...Toxic obviously XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Tag: Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> *OK I just watched Toxic and was really disappointed that there was not a lot of McAbby so here is a McAbby Episode tag. Gosh forbid I let an episode go and not 'fix' the ending to make it McAbby. Don't worry I'm still working on my other story I just got side tracked. Oh BTW I don't own anything, if I did it would become the fluffiest show on earth.*

"Abby." Tim walked over to where she was reading a book, "I'm all done." He said pointing to the floor and lab table that he just cleaned. Palmer was rescued by Ducky about an hour ago and Tony had bee out on a case with Gibbs and Ziva for almost twenty minutes, leaving Tim to pick up their slack.

"Now, next time you'll read more carefully won't you?" Abby asked with a coy grin on her face.

"Yup." Tim nodded.

"And here I though you were the hot shot with the biomedical degree from Johns Hopkins." She teased.

"Hey! If it wasn't so nerve-wracking to work in your lab I wouldn't have had a problem." He sat on the edge of her desk facing her, "Plus you had to pick me for the cover art for some reason." He smiled.

"Yea." Abby took a deep breath and averted her eyes. The truth was Abby didn't even realize she was drawing Tim until she looked at the full picture on the cover. She was pleasantly surprised when it was him and not some random name-less person. Plus who else would she want to be on the cover of "Abby's Lab for Dummies" other than her own Timmy?

"You OK?" Tim gently placed a hand on her shoulder, Abby looked up at him and nodded her head, "You spaced out there for a second. You sure you're OK?" When she nodded her head a second time Tim shrugged and changed the topic of conversation, "Why is this drawer, the only drawer that is locked? What's in it?" McGee walked over and started fiddling with the drawer.

"Nothing is in it and if I wanted to share what is in it I would have left it unlocked like the rest of the drawers." She said irritably. She never did like people poking around in her stuff; she was also still reeling from being lied to. Abby's rule number one: Never lie to Abby. She crossed her arms in annoyance and brought her feet up on the chair with her.

"Hey, talk to me." Tim kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her legs.

"It's nothing." She dismissed.

"It's something." Tim looked up at her, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He slowly traced his finger in small circles on her legs, "You sure you're OK? Maybe you should have taken that week off Vance told you to take."

"I can't sit at home and do nothing all day. You of all people should know that Timmy." She said. She was annoyed that Tim was so persistent but at the same time she loved that he cared enough to try and get her to talk to him about what was bothering her, "I can't believe he lied to me." She muttered, "He made me feel sorry for him and it was all a lie!"

' _So that is what is bothering her'_  McGee thought to himself. He stood, took Abby's hands in his and pulled her to her feet. He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug that would rival one of her own, "I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be lied to like that." He gently rubbed her back while she was still in his arms.

"Thanks Timmy." She said softly. She sighed contentedly, "You always know just what to do." McGee started to pull away but Abby wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent him from moving too far. She didn't want to leave his arms just yet. She'd almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in them. Her eyes fell upon the locked drawer behind Tim, "You want to see what's in the drawer?" She moved out of his arms but took his hand and led him over to the locked drawer. She pulled the key out from her pocket and unlocked the drawer, "You tell anyone what's in here and I'll boil you from the inside out." She threatened.

"You got a dead body in here?" Tim joked.

"No." She pulled the drawer open, "It's just my 'personal' things." She said. She let go of McGee's hand and sat back down in her chair.

"You have handcuffs in your drawer. No wonder you didn't want Tony getting in." McGee held the handcuffs in the air, letting them dangle from one finger. He started digging through the rest of the drawer curious as to what else he could find in there. McGee stood shocked as he realized Abby had a copy of Deep Six and Rock Hollow in the drawer, "You have my books?"

"Um…yea. If it's really slow down here I get bored sometimes." She blushed, "I read sometimes."

McGee rifled through the rest of the drawer. He found a picture Kate had drawn of Abby, some of Abby's voodoo dolls, a few CDs, and Abby's favorite item in her lab, "So this is where Bert was hiding." McGee pulled the hippo out of the drawer.

"Well, I don't want him to get hippo-napped." Abby said seriously. She took Bert out of McGee's hands and hugged her favorite hippo.

"Let's see what else is in here." He began searching the contents of the drawer again, "I have this picture of the two of us also." He murmured as he looked through the rest of the drawer. Some of it was candles and incense she used when she needed to calm someone down or hypnotize Jimmy. An extra outfit complete with black leather boots was in the drawer also. And then something caught the light and Tim's eye. He picked up the piece of jewelry and immediately recognized it. It was a ring he had given Abby a few Christmas' ago. They had left NCIS together that Christmas Eve. Abby decided she didn't want to wake up Christmas morning alone so Tim offered to let her stay at his place. They could spend Christmas morning together and that night they had dinner plans at Ducky's house with the rest of the team. Christmas morning had come and Tim awoke to Abby jumping up and down on his bed. He let his thoughts drift to that morning.

" _Come on Timmy wake up! It's Christmas!" Abby said excitedly, "I want you to open your present!"_

_Tim groaned, "All right. I'm up." He sat up and pulled Abby to him for a hug. "Merry Christmas, Abs."_

" _Merry Christmas, Timmy!" Abby kissed him on the cheek, "Here open your present." She thrust a small present in his hands._

" _Abby, this is my I-Pod." Tim looked at her confused._

" _Look through it!" She said impatiently. Tim scrolled through the music list on his I-Pod and noticed there was a considerable amount of new music on it. Including some of Abby's favorites. "I know how much you've been complaining about not having anything good on here and not having the time to download stuff so I took the liberty of loading you up." She smiled at him._

" _Thanks Abs." Tim kissed her cheek. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled a small ring box out of the drawer, "Here open yours." He passed her the small box. Abby looked at the box and then to Tim and back to the box again. She opened the ring box slowly._

" _Oh, Timmy. It's beautiful!" Abby pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her right ring finger. The center stone was a blood red ruby; it was surrounded by diamonds and had two smaller rubies on the left and right side of the ring. Abby smiled, "I love it!"_

" _Yea? You do?" He asked uncertainly, "I wasn't sure." He mumbled. Abby stopped him from talking when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a short chaste kiss but a kiss none the less._

McGee was brought back to the present as he picked up the ring. He turned towards Abby who was sitting in her chair flipping through her book, "What is this doing here?" He walked over and sat on the edge of her desk with the ring in his hand.

"I took it off the other day because I didn't want it to get banged up when I was down in the evidence garage." She tried to take it out of his hand.

"I didn't know you still wore it." He commented. He twirled the ring in his fingers.

"I don't take it off unless I'm afraid something will happen to it. Like when I use really corrosive chemicals or when I'm working downstairs. I'd hate for something to happen to it." She stood in front of McGee, and tried to grab the ring again. But he lifted it out of her reach.

"Wait, wait, wait." He smiled, "Why do you still wear it?" He questioned, hoping that this was some indication about her feelings for him.

"Because…you gave it to me." She sighed realizing that letting McGee look through her drawer was not the best idea she ever had, "Why wouldn't I wear it?"

"Um…uh…I…uh…" McGee stuttered, "I just thought…you know…with everything…um…that…uh…" Tim brought his hand back down so he could look at the ring.

"Spit it out Timmy." Abby said, smiling. She knew what Tim was thinking. He was going to question their relationship status. Again. And again she wouldn't have a different answer for him.

"Abs."

"Let me save you. We both still want different things. You eventually want a family and I don't know what I want. I don't think that far in the future and I don't want to hurt you. I kept the ring because you gave it to me. I wear the ring because I like the ring." She explained. She gently took the ring from McGee's hands and slipped it on her finger. She turned to walk away from Tim but he caught her arm so she couldn't leave.

"Abs. Don't leave." McGee pulled her to him, "We need to talk."

"You do realize that nothing god ever starts with 'we need to talk' right?" Abby sat in her chair looking defeated.

"I still care about you Abby."

"Timmy, we can skip over everything. Every time we try this, we fail. Why try it again? Just because I still have a ring you gave me a few Christmas' ago?"

"Let's try one more time." He stood, grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet, "Abby, if you and I still care about each other then why shouldn't we try it again?"

"I don't want to fail again." She admitted.

"Then we try harder." He looked at her, his eyes pleading with hers, "Just one more time."

"Tim." Abby sighed. She wanted to try it again but didn't want to get hurt or hurt Tim again. Before she could reject him Tim placed his lips on hers. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She placed hers around his neck deepening the kiss. They parted slowly both gasping for air. McGee cupped the side of her face with one hand; the other had slipped under her shirt and was tracing the small of her back in slow circles. She smiled at him, "I guess we can try one more time." She kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Yea." His grin stretched from ear-to-ear, "Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sure. You never hurt me before and I know you won't start now." She smiled, "I do believe that I have worked very hard the last week and had someone break my number one rule, so therefore I deserve another kiss." She smiled suggestively.

"Oh yea, you definitely deserve another kiss." McGee pulled her close, and crashed his lips onto hers. This time she parted them immediately to allow him access to her mouth. Abby grabbed the remote for her lab door and checked to be sure it was locked before pulling Tim onto the floor on top of her, "Wouldn't this be breaking your rule number two, no sex in the lab?" Abby just shrugged and pulled McGee back down to her, "I supposed it's not the first time we've broken that rule." McGee laughed. Right now Abby didn't care that in just two days two of her rules were being broken or that in an hour or so Gibbs would be pissed that he couldn't get in the lab. Right now, all she cared about was her and McGee.


End file.
